To jeszcze nie koniec
|obraz = Now_is_Not_the_End_photo.jpg |premiera = 6 stycznia 2015 19 maja 2015 |sezon = 1 |numer odcinka = 1 |reżyseria = Louis D'Esposito |scenariusz = Christopher Markus Stephen McFeely |poprzedni = — |następny = „Most i tunel” |seria = }} „'To jeszcze nie koniec'” – pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu „Agentka Carter”. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 6 stycznia 2015 roku na kanale ABC, natomiast polska premiera odbyła się 19 maja 2015 roku roku na kanale FOX Polska. Opis Gdy stary znajomy, Howard Stark, zostaje wrobiony i oskarżony o udostępnianie swojej najbardziej zabójczej broni każdemu, gotowemu za nią zapłacić, kontaktuje się z Peggy – jedyną osobą, której może zaufać, by wyśledziła odpowiedzialne za to osoby, pozbyła się broni masowego rażenia i oczyściła jego imię z zarzutów. Zleca również swojemu kamerdynerowi, Edwinowi Jarvisowi, by był na każde jej skinienie i pomagał podczas śledztwa. Gdyby ją przyłapano podczas tych tajnych misji dla Starka, Peggy mogłaby zostać uznana za szpiega i spędzić resztę życia w więzieniu. Streszczenie thumb|left Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|left Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|left Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|left Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. thumb|left Nam sagittis a eros ac rhoncus. Suspendisse sollicitudin diam consequat nisi luctus sollicitudin eu vel massa. Praesent sodales metus vitae nunc molestie rutrum. Duis nec finibus lectus. Aliquam ac iaculis justo. Donec accumsan dolor sit amet turpis ultrices, non posuere orci porttitor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Integer non facilisis lectus, sed vulputate turpis. Nunc turpis felis, interdum sed risus ut, vestibulum hendrerit nibh. Praesent convallis turpis nibh, posuere accumsan elit ultrices nec. Sed eget tortor dui. Ut vitae ante varius eros pharetra porttitor at vitae enim. Sed quis tempor eros. Curabitur a neque dictum lectus tincidunt tempor quis vel massa. Obsada Cytaty Muzyka Wideo Agentka_Carter_-_materiał_promocyjny Agentka_Carter_-_materiał_promocyjny_2_„It_Ain’t_Life_and_Death” Agentka_Carter_-_materiał_promocyjny_3_„Peggy_Carter_Gets_to_Work” Marvel's Agent Carter Sneak Peek Klipy Agent Carter Gets Ready for Work - Marvel’s Agent Carter Season 1, Ep. 1 – Clip 1 Inne Go Undercover with Hayley Atwell - "Marvel's Agent Carter" Behind-the-Scenes Clip 1 Uncover Agent Carter's Secrets - Marvel's Agent Carter Behind-the-Scenes Featurette 2 Ciekawostki * W Ameryce ten epizod został wyemitowany wspólnie z odcinkiem „Most i tunel”, jako dwugodzinny seans premierowy. * Twórca i producent wykonawczy Christopher Markus wyjawił, że tytuł odcinka, „Now is Not the End”, został zaczerpnięty z przemowy Winstona Churchilla na początku II wojny światowej, w której powiedział: „Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning” . * Rejestracja widoczna na samochodzie Howarda Starka to JS586. Błędy * Na początku odcinka, w 1946 roku, Peggy robi herbatę z torebki. Torebki z herbatą zostały wynalezione w 1908 roku, ale na amerykański rynek wprowadzone zostały dopiero na początku lat 50., a powszechnie zaczęto stosować je od lat 60. XX wieku. * Kiedy Peggy i Coleen rozkładają łóżko, Colleen kicha w łokieć jak osoba z XXI wieku. * Gdy w siedzibie N.R.S. rozbrzmiewa alarm, widoczne są zegary. Jeden z nich reprezentuje czas nowojorski, a drugi czas londyński. Zegar reprezentujący Nowy Jork wskazuje godzinę 10:40, a zegar przedstawiający Londyn wskazuje 4:40. Różnica czasu między Nowym Jorkiem a Londynem wynosi 5 godzin, a nie 6. ** Gdy alarm w biurze się wyłącza, czas na zegarze nowojorskim wskazuje godzinę 10:40. Około 15 sekund później, gdy agenci wchodzą do sali konferencyjnej, godzina na zegarze nowojorskim wskazuje 10:35. * Gdy Peggy walczy z zabójcą, koniec jej włosów wyraźnie wpada do zapalonego palnika, ale pozostaje nie spalony. * Na końcu odcinka, gdy Peggy grozi nieuprzejmemu klientowi L&L Automat, twierdzi, że celuje widelcem w tętnice ramienną. Widać wyraźnie, że wbija go w bok jego klatki piersiowej, a tętnica ramienna znajduje się w ramieniu. Odniesienia kulturowe * Skaner promieni Vita, którego używa agentka Carter, ma etykietę z napisem „własność A. Erskine'a”. Doktor Abraham Erskine był naukowcem, który zmienił Steve'a Rogersa w super żołnierza w filmie „''Captain America: Pierwsze starcie”. * Naukowiec, do którego Peggy i Jarvis udają się, by dowiedzieć się więcej o Nitrominie to Anton Vanko, partner Howarda Starka i ojciec Ivana Vanko, który pojawia się w filmie „Iron Man 2”. Informacje zakulisowe * Członkowie działu kostiumów potwierdzili, że w pracy Peggy nosi czerwono-biało-niebieskie ubrania, co jest hołdem dla Kapitana Ameryki. Oglądalność * Oglądalność w USA w milionach wynosiła 6,91Sara Bibel (8 stycznia 2015). Tuesday Final Ratings: No Adjustments to 'Agent Carter', 'Person of Interest' or 'Forever'. ''TV by the Numbers. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Agentka Carter